Bright Light City
by tyler-t
Summary: Danny’s dad dies suddenly and Danny is left to look after his teenage sister.


Title: Bright Light City  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one except Faith.  
  
Summary: Danny's dad dies suddenly and Danny is left to look after his teenage sister.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I have only seen 1 show of Las Vegas but I am loving this show. I don't really know how this story will pan out. And I got my summer exam timetable this morning so I might not have a lot of time to update.  
  
The bold and are Danny's thoughts like the voice over in the show.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The funeral had been nice. Danny made sure of that. Maybe that was his way of saying sorry about not going into the family business and not being there the day he died. It was a small funeral. The guys from the site, Mary and her mother, Mike, Sam, Nessa and Big Ed had shown up. Hell even Delinda showed up and looked sombre. So had some of the men from the bar where he used to drink. What concerned Danny most that day was Faith's reaction or rather non-reaction. She hadn't cried or said much. She just stood there be the graveside wearing a black dress and said nothing.  
  
He hadn't thought about it much but now Danny realised that Faith would have to come stay with him. She could take care of herself, he knew that she'd been doing that for years. She was the one who did the cooking and the cleaning in the house. But he still couldn't leave her stay be herself.  
  
He was deep in thought when Mary came up beside him. "That was a beautiful service."  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
"I'm really sorry about your dad Danny." She put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Thanks." Then he added, "did you talk to Faith?"  
  
She shrugged "not really. She doesn't look like she wants to talk."  
  
The two glanced over at her. She was sitting at the end of the garden watching the sun slowly set.  
  
"So she's going to be moving in with you huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Is your place big enough?"  
  
"Yeah I got a spare room..." his voice trailed off again. "Mar what the hell do I know about raising a kid?" he looked really scared. She had known Danny forever and she'd only seen him like this once or twice before. He usually had that hotshot bullshit going on.  
  
Mary laughed slightly. "Dan she's 16 years old. Besides I think she's pretty well raised already." They looked over at Faith who was talking to Big Ed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone left after about an hour. Danny and Faith thanked them for coming and soon they were left alone.  
  
"It was a nice service" Danny commented feeling a little bit awkward.  
  
"Yeah Dad would've liked it" she replied. She began walking towards her room. She stopped and turned back hesitantly. "Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?" he had flopped down on top of one of the chairs in the living room.  
  
"Are you staying here tonight?"  
  
He looked up surprised. What the hell did she think that I was gonna leave her here all by herself? Then it occurred to him. He had done that before. God I am an asshole sometimes. "Yeah I'm staying here. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. 'Night Danny."  
  
"Night." He watched her walk down the hallway toward her bedroom. He had to think. Ed had told him to take some time off and get everything sorted out. She would come live with him. She could stay at her old school. She was doing her SATs this year wasn't she? Jesus he couldn't remember. Why the hell can't I remember what grade my own sister is in? She never talked about it at the dinner Danny, Faith and their father used to have every couple of weeks. Danny used to ask how school went and Faith would just say fine nothing more. This was going to be complicated.  
  
God I need a drink.   
  
*****  
  
Faith walked down the corridor towards the kitchen the next morning. Danny was asleep in the same chair in the living room. She noticed a glass and a bottle beside him. the bottle was mostly empty. She rolled her eyes as she made coffee. She put some cereal in a bowl and added milk and then walked toward the living room.  
  
She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She kept it low and channel surfed until she found something she wanted to watch. Danny woke up with a start.  
  
"What the fu-'' he seemed a little disorientated. Then he noticed Faith sitting on the couch.  
  
"There's coffee in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is that?" he was looking at the television.  
  
"Saved by the bell and if you miss the first five minutes you miss that whole emotional arch."  
  
Danny laughed. Okay that is really fucked up man you just buried your father yesterday and now you're laughing. He stopped laughing. He walked into the kitchen and filled a cup with coffee. He sat at the kitchen table drinking it slowly. He knew he would have to talk to Faith soon about what was going to happen.  
  
Faith walked into the kitchen just then. Freaky. He took a deep breath and watched as she made her way to the sink. "Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?" Her back was turned.  
  
"C'mere and sit down." She turned around sharply and looked at him surprised. She even looked a little worried. God thanks Faith way to make this easier. She sat opposite him.  
  
"We need to talk about what's going to happen."  
  
She frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Son of a bitch.   
  
"Well Fai you're going to have to come and live with me now that dad has... dad is..." he couldn't say it. Why the hell is it so hard to say?   
  
"Dead" she supplied with no emotion whatsoever in her voice. Nice. Way to be emotional about your father's death Fai.   
  
"Yeah. You can't stay here by yourself and there's no one else you can go to. So..."  
  
"So I gotta go live with you" she finished in a very dull tone. Thanks sis way to make a guy feel good about himself.   
  
"Why can't you live here?" she asked.  
  
"Cos my job is in town and this place is a little far out. I mean you can still go to Franklin, you don't have to change schools or anything."  
  
"Just change the house I've been living in my whole life." Smackdown you are on a roll this morning kid.   
  
"Faith if there was another way... But there really isn't."  
  
"I know." She stood up. "I should probably get started on packing."  
  
She walked toward her room. Danny watched her go. Man I am so screwed.   
  
*****  
  
A/N: Please review! 


End file.
